


As the Devil Whispers in Your Ear

by notmyyacht



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent starts off dubious, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Manipulative Loki (Marvel), Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Canon Compliant, Office Sex, Post-Thor (2011), Vague Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: After Loki fell from the Bifrost, he found himself in a different world. A world he can make his own. To do that, he must start by getting in the head of a certain doctor...





	As the Devil Whispers in Your Ear

In a time of hell, cutting himself off from Asgard and trying to find himself once again, he came to a world where aspects of his universe did not exist. It was a universe much like his own where people of extraordinary abilities lived. It was not his universe and he was glad.

He first saw the good doctor not long after his arrival. The doctor had a great mind, for a mortal. He was intelligent, creative, and daring. It was a mind that Loki wanted to play with.

He started out simple, whispering ideas into the good doctor’s ear as he slept.

_What if you could control people’s fear? What if their fear brought them all the way to the brink of insanity? Then you would truly know what fear is._

Whenever Loki would whisper something into the good doctor’s ear, the doctor would wake up and start writing ideas down. As the doctor thought more, Loki knew his puppet would need a way to achieve his newfound goals.

The god found his answer with an ambitious man named Ra’s al Ghul, who was in need of a way to destroy the city to which the good doctor, conveniently enough, lived. Gotham, the mortals called it.

After watching and observing the man for weeks in the shadows, Loki made his move. He whispered a name into Ra’s al Ghul’s ear. Just a name, and a feeling of interest. It was not long after that the good doctor was contacted by him.

Loki watched as they schemed together, each with their own intentions. He looked on as the good doctor developed a weapon out of the flower given to him. The good doctor let his employer believe that he was in it for the money, but it was untrue. He wanted the ability to study the drug and its affects. To let those stuffed shirts know that his research on fear and the mind was neither a dead end nor something that should be overlooked. Fear was a powerful emotion and he wanted everyone to feel it in the utmost way possible.

But how was the doctor to test it?

_Your patients, doctor. Your patients need your new medicine._

And it worked. Loki watched as his puppet did it all. The hallucinogen was weaponized and, once the good doctor approved it, started being spilled into the water supply. Everything was going according to plan. The god cared not about the mortals’ precious city, as long as he was in this universe he was going to have a bit of fun.

–

 _Strange,_  the god thought,  _how peaceful he looks when asleep. Does he not realize what he’s doing? He’s helping destroy an entire city of his own people. The human race truly is nothing but filth that takes pleasure in killing one another._   _They cannot even do it by themselves, they need guidance. Without_ me  _these mortals would still be planning their next course of action._

A smirk played at Loki’s lips, his green eyes narrowing down at the sleeping form of the good doctor, who had fallen asleep at his desk, head resting on his crossed arms, his back rising and falling with each breath.

_Disgusting. How they crave subjugation. A thousand years ago they wished their gods to rule them and here they are years later, still drowning in the want and need for leadership. He believes he follows Ra’s al Ghul. Ra’s al Ghul believes he is his own leader. They are both my puppets, they took my whispers and called the ideas their own. What would the human race be if they gave in to their desire to be subjugated?_

The smirk on his lips spread into a shrewd grin.

“Yes, my puppet,” he whispered, leaning closer to the doctor’s ear, “you and your race were indeed made to be ruled. I could do that.”

The god slipped slim fingers into the brown strands of hair and gripped tight enough to lift the good doctor’s head from the table. His eyebrows twitched, but he did not awaken.

“You want me to rule you,” Loki breathed into his ear. He gently pried the doctor’s glasses from his loose fingers and set them on the windowsill. Smirk upon his lips again, Loki spun the good doctor around in his chair; without support, his head bowed to his chest. The god leaned over him, hands gripping on the desk, pinning the doctor between the two.

“Crane, awaken. I said,  _awaken_ ,” he snarled at the doctor loud enough to make him finally stir. Crystal blue eyes slowly opened, blinking several times to allow adjustment to the dim light of the room. He froze at the sight of the green eyes that stared back at him.

“Who are yo-”

“Shhshhshh, my dear doctor,” Loki cooed, gently placing his fingers over Crane’s lips, “I am not your enemy. I am your muse and you are simply dreaming.”

He slowly brought his hand away. Crane opened his mouth to say something, but Loki was faster and had closed the gap between their mouths. It was not a rough kiss, but rather gentle; ‘testing the water’ in a way to see what the good doctor would do. Crane stiffened.

“Are you afraid?” Loki asked him when he said nothing.

Crane smirked, “What’s to be afraid of?”

“Many things,” the god grinned, capturing Crane’s mouth once again. When Crane still did not respond, Loki slipped his tongue in. Crane nearly jumped out of his seat, if it were not for Loki’s arm blocking any exit. He opted to try and push the god away with both hands. Loki merely smiled into his mouth, bringing a hand up to lace into Crane’s hair again and hold his head in place.

Loki finally broke the kiss with a chuckle.

“Get off me,” Crane snarled.

“Oh, such hostility,” Loki purred, snaking his other hand to cup and grope at the doctor’s buttock.

“What do you have to fear, Dr. Crane? It’s only a dream; you might as well go with it.”

Loki slowly brought his lips close to Crane’s, waiting for a reaction. Crane stared into those eyes, those bright green eyes that seemed to look right through him. Whoever this man was, muse or figment of imagination, there was an alluring mystery about him. He wanted to know him in any way he could.

Crane smashed his mouth against Loki’s, tongue exploring as much as possible, as he brought an arm up to clench onto the black hair of his “muse.” Loki’s grin grew, he was winning this game.

All of the doctor’s paperwork, phone and lamp crashed to the floor without a care as the desk was cleared. Loki helped Crane up onto the desk ledge, pushing the chair out of the way. Crane fumbled to undo the buttons on his shirt.

_Taking too long, damn mortal clothing._

Loki slapped his hands out of the way to grab onto the shirt. With a loud  _rip_ , he tore the white button-down off Crane and tossed it to the side. Loki proceeded to remove his upper armor. His mouth descended upon the doctor’s pale skin, licking and biting along his collarbone and neck. Crane pressed a hand against Loki’s chest so he could get his trousers and boxer-shorts off and throw them to the floor to join the tattered remains of his shirt.

Loki took that moment to gaze upon his puppet. Hair slightly tussled, lips red and needy, cheeks dark against a usual pale face, bite marks beginning to show along his chest, slim figure, legs spread, erection… oh yes, it was time to completely claim this mortal as his. Loki freed his hard cock from his trousers and threw the remaining clothing aside.

Crane seemed to know exactly where this was going. He blindly reached down to one of the drawers, threw his hand inside then pulled it back out. He offered up a small bottle of lube for him. Loki grinned and snatched it up, making quick work to squeeze some onto his hand. He slipped two lube-covered fingers into Crane’s opening, slicking the entrance. Crane groaned when he removed his fingers. Squeezing more lube into his hand, Loki lubricated his own cock.

Loki pushed his body flush against the good doctor’s. Then with one swift motion, he thrust in. Crane moaned into his ear, arms shooting up to grip at the god’s shoulders. Loki slowly thrust in and out a few more times, allowing Crane and himself to adjust.

Starting to pick up a slightly faster rhythm, Loki wrapped his arms around Crane’s torso and dug his nails into his back. Crane’s legs rose up to hook at the ankles around Loki’s hips.

Loki quickened his rhythm, the force lifting the desk from the floor then come back down with each thrust. He reached a hand down between them to stroke Crane’s cock at the same rhythm.

Crane whimpered and groaned into his ear, his nails digging into his shoulders hard enough that -if Loki were human- would have broken the skin. Loki ground his teeth, pumping Crane faster and faster.

“You will come for me,” he growled, “you are  _mine_  and you will do as your ruler commands. Now  _come_.”

Crane let out a whimpering cry, spilling into and over Loki’s hand. Loki thrust a few more times before thrusting up and coming inside of the dear doctor.

He let out a sigh, pulling out and allowing Crane to rest his weight against him. Loki kissed the nape of his neck. They stayed that way for a moment, both trying to catch their breath.

“Foolish.”

“Wha..?” Crane lifted his head.

“Such a foolish race you are a part of, Jonathan Crane.”

“Now you’re starting to sound like one of the crazies…”

“You should be afraid of me,” Loki moved his head back and locked eyes with Crane, “but you should also respect me, and love me. Love me more than any so-called father loved his son, or more than any so-called brother loved. Love me and fear me and respect me and hate me. Accept me.”

Crane scooted backward, he had enough of this wacko, but Loki’s painful grip on his hips kept him in place.

“Let go of me,” Crane said, keeping his tone calm. Loki’s nails dug into his flesh.

“Accept me, you mortal lowly whore.”

“You think I bought that ‘this is just a dream’ bullshit? Get the hell off me. The only reason I fucked you was because it had been a while and you were certainly willing.”

The corner of Loki’s mouth twitched before curling into a scowl. He released a hand from Crane’s hip only to raise it to his throat. He squeezed.

Crane’s hands jumped to the hand choking him, but the god would not let go. Loki slammed Crane back against the desk. 

“Did you think that all of  _this_  was  _your_ plot?” Loki seethed, “ _I_  was the one who gave you your ideas.  _I_ gave your name to Ra’s al Ghul.  _I_  taught you to weaponize the flower. It was  _me_  who told you that using your own patients as bases for your experiments would be effective. Now you’re carrying out a plan that _I_  constructed for my own  _mere amusement_. I’ve been using you, as my own personal puppet on strings. Don’t you dare for a minute believe that you are above me. I am a god compared to the worm that you are. I was  _willing?_ You should be grateful that I spared you a second’s worth of my time, let alone what I spared for you just now.”

Loki released Crane and stood up, using his magic to instantly dress himself back into his armor. Crane simply lay there, coughing and trying to catch his breath. He took in his “muse’s” words.

After a few minutes, he sat up. Loki was gone, nothing but darkness and lights from Gotham that streamed in through the windows. Crane looked over the side of the desk. Papers were strewn about, the desk lamp was broken, and a book lay pages-down on the carpet. To the other side of the desk lay Crane’s partially-destroyed clothes.

Crane cleaned himself up and attempted to put what was left of his clothes back on, which pretty much meant only his pants. The torn shirt and the lamp were dumped into the small garbage basket, while the papers were stack back into a neat pile; Crane promised himself that he would put them back in order in the morning. He rubbed his tired face, put on his glasses, which he couldn’t remember placing on the sill, and decided to go home. He always kept a spare change of clothes at work just in case something happened, so he luckily did not have to travel home half-naked.

Riding the monorail back to his apartment, Crane considered perhaps taking the day off. Stepping up to his front door, he scratched that idea. No, going into work would help take his mind off… the man.

Crane closed the door behind him as he realized that his “muse” never gave him his name. Who was that bastard and how did he know so much? He shook his head and shrugged it off, deciding that he’d think about it more in the morning. Kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his jacket, he climbed into bed. It wasn’t long after his head hit the pillow that the good doctor had fallen asleep.

From the shadows emerged a figure. A hand ghosted over Crane’s face before Loki leaned in and whispered, “I’m not through with you yet.”


End file.
